Draco's Deed
by Jenn Hoffmann
Summary: Draco's dead. A song fic. on Blaine Larsen's 'How do you get that lonely'. It's actually much better than I thought it would be. Second Chapter, HBP spoiler
1. Default Chapter

One day, an eerie quiet loomed over a magic London square. Magic, Yellow tape surrounded a large manor, Malfoy Manor.

_It was just another story written on the second page  
Underneath the Tiger's football score_

Harry had been woken up early by a disheartened Hermione; holding a tear-stained daily prophet. What Harry saw, he couldn't believe it.

_It said he was only eighteen, a boy about my age  
They found him face down on the bedroom floor_

'Draco Malfoy was found dead early this morning by his now grief-stricken father. The healers at St. Mungo's determined that Mr. Malfoy Jr. died by an accidental cause.' Special respondent Rita Skeeter reported.

"What happened?" Harry managed to ask. At this simple question Hermione just hugged Harry, and sobbed. No one considered the death of an enemy would hit one this hard.

_There'll be services on Friday at the Lawrence Funeral Home  
Then out on Mooresville highway, they'll lay him 'neath a stone..._

So, on Friday afternoon, a smaller crowd than believed would've assembled gathered in a small emerald covered cemetery outside Bristol. There was a spacious jade tent with many folding chairs assembled. At the front of the assembled chairs was a steel gray casket that was opened at one end, and behind it stood a member of the clergy dressed in a black alb with white sleeves.

There were people from all over the Wizarding community assembled. Dressed in black was none other than the grieving parents, Lucius and Narsissa Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy was wearing a traditional mourning black hat with an attached veil. Mrs. Malfoy was sobbing just under hysterics almost. Mr. Malfoy was quite calm, and looked somber, Mrs. Weasly suggested he was in shock still of coming to grasps of finding his son in a heap of blood in a guest bathroom tub.

As the Clergy member started his Eulogy, it's safe to say, everyone was asking themselves the same questions.

_How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad  
To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all  
Is better than the life that you had  
How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go  
How do you get that lonely... and nobody know _

_Did his girlfriend break up with him; did he buy or steal that gun?  
Did he lose a fight with drugs or alcohol?  
Did his Mom and Daddy forget to say I love you son?  
Did no one see the writing on the wall? _

The preacher's eulogy was formal, though the atmosphere was heavy with Sorrow, Regret, and the emotions that come with a hushed up suicide. Malfoy Sr. got up after the eulogy was finished and relived his son's many qualifications and how much 'the manor' would miss him. Mrs. Malfoy, grief stricken was plainly too emotional to speak in front of the group assembled to pay their last respects. Her puffy, swollen, blood-shot eyes displayed everything as plain as day.

_I'm not blamin' anybody, we all do the best we can  
I know hindsight's 20/20, but I still don't understand... _

After Malfoy Sr. sat down with his wife with a look on his face like trying to suppress some kind of emotion, his wife, who by the looks of it was ready to collapse from the emotional strain, the assembly formed a line, to view the casket. Hermione resembled Mrs. Malfoy in how her facial features were swollen and bloodshot from crying. Harry couldn't get why this struck the 'golden trio' so hard-Draco was their sworn enemy in saying the least. Ron, Harry saw, was pensive. The emotion in his eyes seemed unsure; like he didn't know why he really was there. As the Gryffindor trio neared the casket, Harry saw to his surprise, was a bandage on Draco's right temple, and Harry just couldn't help but think of the all too common question that day;

_How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad  
To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all  
Is better than the life that you had  
How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go  
How do you get that lonely... and nobody know _

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, and she collapsed almost out-right into Ron's arms, and had to be helped out of the vicinity. At one more glance into the casket that held his 'arch-enemy' the-boy-who-lived looked at the-boy-who's-life-somehow-was-tragically-cut-too-short and saw they were the same, just as young, just as arrogant as the next kid. Harry thought of the morning before when Hermione had awoken Harry to the disturbing news.

_It was just another story printed on the second page  
Underneath the Tiger's football score... _

He walked away, but muttered, ' Thanks, Mate, I understand, and I'll have your back when we indeed meet again.

Blaine Larsen - "How Do You Get That Lonely"

Rory Lee Feek/Jamie Teachener

**A/N Hey guys! I hope this isn't too sad to you guys. I started writing this a while ago, and didn't want to publish, or actually finish it because I thought if I did, people would get too sad. Alas, I came to the conclusion that I would. My friend Emmy said she liked my beginning, and that's a cool compliment to come from a fellow author. So, thanks Emmy! Now, I have an idea for this song/fic. If I get enough reviews telling me to continue, I have a plot already planned out, so if you want to know why Draco's _really_ dead, oops, probably shouldn't have told you that…hmm. Well, this song is a good song for me to listen to, personally because I was depressed, I don't think I am any more, but that song just touches home with me…because I always think 'what if I did that?' But I thank God I didn't. Well, I'm kinda just rambling…but hey, my other fic. Isn't updated yet, and I feel bad about it, so a new one! Yay! If you like my writing, check out my other story, it's getting good. I'm working on chapter three as of March 4, 2005 at 11oclock p.m. and it's getting good, trust me! Well, have a good day, or night, or whatever! Love from Jenn**

**Ps: love TOM FELTON! I'd love to meet him! Ah! Wow, so tired I've got that spurt of energy. Hmm. And Blaine Larsen, it'd be awesome to meet, and get to sing with him, (AND/Or Tom!) Blaine sounds like he's thirty, and he's only 19 or so. He's such a good singer! Okay, Jenn, just go to bed! OH! I DIDN'T CREATE HARRY POTTER! I FORGOT THAT PART. Don't sue. If I were even half as creative as Mrs. J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be a lowly junior who spends all her time on the computer, writing, or drawing anime, not to mention dreaming of Tom Felton (hey, I'm a teenaged girl, I can!) and what it'd be like to meet him…sigh…Okay, a little uplifting personality in the writing to counter the sadness. I promise, I don't usually write this big of an author's note.**

**Okay, I promise that's it. Night all!**


	2. preceding the demise

**Draco's Deed: Chapter 2**

**Written by Jenn Hoffmann 'Caligirl-HPLVR'**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. The song is 'Angel' by Sara Mc Lachlan and Harry Potter is the creation of J K Rowling**

Warning: Read _Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince_ by Ms. J.K. Rowling. This fic has to do with that book. I'll try not to give too much away, but I just might anyway. So, fair reader, beware!

The day, like so many taunting ones these days was bright and sunny. The hot summer days, Draco couldn't stand. It was too hot, he was English, it never got too hot often, so he wasn't used to it. Although it was about eighty degrees outside, Draco was cold. He'd just gotten back from Hogwarts with Professor Snape.

"Draco, you're in shock. Sit. Eat. You must get over it without wasting time…before you present yourself before the Dark Lord." Snape said almost sneeringly, as if he was stating the obvious.

Although the deed was accomplished, Draco didn't feel good about it. Professor Dumbledor's death would cause a big uproar, no doubt about it. He didn't have to die, Dumbledor…if only Draco asked for help…for protection…he wouldn't have to be a Death Eater, and didn't have to face the Dark Lord.

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

"I don't believe it! I simply don't believe it! He's done it at last! Severus! He's coming! He's coming!" Came an excited shrill voice from the inner parlor. Draco recognized it as that of his mother.

" Narcissa! Who's coming? The Dark Lord, we know we're to see later tonight at the meeting," Snape snapped back.

"No, no not the Dark Lord, Lucius! He's broken out of Azkaban! He's coming!" Narcissa said like it was the greatest thing in the world.

The cold feeling Draco was experiencing went from running down his spine, to deep inside his stomach. His father was coming home…joy…and he had not fulfilled his master's, and father's wishes. Snape had taken care of that.

Feeling slightly nauseous, Draco climbed slowly towards a guest bathroom, hopefully where no one would find him; he needed to think, and just wanted out.

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_

A hundred miles away, one Harry Potter sat on a bed, sadly staring into space. Dumbledor had just been killed, and laid to rest. The minister of magic still tried to get him to be 'the poster boy' for the ministry. He still stuck to his word; Harry was 'Dumbledor's man, through and through.'

The brake-out was slightly easier for Malfoy and a small group of Death Eaters to spring the remaining prisoners who were loyal to Lord Voldemort free, once the Dementors had left the confines of Azkaban Island. A smile so despicable, so heinous, spread across Lucius' face, as he walked out of his jail cell thanks to Bellatrix Lestrange.

'_The boy's done it. He actually did it. I never thought he could',_ Malfoy Senior thought maliciously after being told by Lestrange that Dumbledor's death had occurred because Lord Voldemort had ordered Draco to do so. _'I guess that boy's not so useless after all.'_

"The Malfoy boy, his death sure is suspicious." Remus Lupin commented to his now girlfriend Tonks.

"Considerably. How did he die, exactly?" Tonks asked thoughtfully.

"Well, what I've heard, he died from an unforgivable curse, but that's only after the worst of it." Remus replied shaking his head mournfully.

The splash of water rang cool on Draco's now clammy face. The boy reflecting in the mirror looked somehow younger.

'_What am I to do? Father, and The Dark Lord will find out I didn't kill Dumbledor. Why couldn't Snape just let me do it?'_

The thought, of meeting with his father was enough to scare him senseless when Draco did not accomplish what his father wanted him to do; as well as facing the Dark Lord, yet facing both…that was pure terror. Terror so gruesome, so gripping, that there was no way of comfort. The thought of how the two daunting, and intimidating people to ever walk the earth would react to him not fulfilling his duty only brought the worst contemplations.

_So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
_

Lucius Malfoy sauntered into his mansion with a formidably evil grin on his lips as he saw his wife Narcissa in the front parlor awaiting him. He then looked around, but didn't see the heir to his fortune, and future Death Eater son. His now evil smirk turned to that of pure fury as he asked through gritted teeth,

"Where is he!"

Draco looked into the mirror from his seated position from the bathroom tub at his again clammy textured face. He didn't know how he would present himself to his father. The thoughts again arose in his mind as he let his attention fall on nothing unparticular.

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

Just staring into space, when all of a sudden his eyes crossed the mirror once more and saw…

_**A/N: Bum bum bum! Sorry, this story has kinda been turning out to be a very short one. I had so many ideas for this one, and then I thought I might just leave it for a one-shot, and then I thought, no, so many (well, so many for me anyway) people wanted me to continue…so I did. Then I got stuck again, then the sixth book came out, then I said thought to myself 'Oh my gosh! I could totally work with that in 'Draco's Deed'! Wow! It works perfectly Self!' Hee hee! Now to my fabulous reviewers!**_

**Anonymous**: Thanks so much! You're so lucky! Blaine Larsen comes from your town? Wow! I thought I was just lucky living up in Marysville! Gosh! Cool! Thanks again, and you were my first reviewer for this story!

**Divyne**: Harry said that because, well, I had a reason, now if I think of it again, it'll make itself clear in another chapter. I don't know how long this story will be, but I will write why Harry said what he did. In short, I forgot why Harry said what he did, but he's got a good reason for saying it! I was hoping it wouldn't be too sad.

**JeanieBeanie33**: I know! He's so cool!

**ALYSSA4701**: Thanks!

**Smorefan**: Thanks!

**Werewolves Are People Too**: Thanks for the suggestion:D

**The Lady of the Four Leafed Clover**: Thank you!

**Nova-Janna**: Thank you! I'm glad you feel that way! It's actually what I was going for, except for Hermione. Her I just wanted to portray as emotional, and just crying because it was the war, and people are dying off. But I do love Draco/Hermione stories…dreamy look…hee hee! Thanks again!

**Remembrances**: Ha ha, thanks! Yes, I am a Dr/H shipper. But I have read Ginny/Draco stories and those are good too, but I identify more with Hermione, so I think that's why I like them better. Hee! Tom Felton IS the hottest!

**The Crazy Beautiful**: Thanks! Oh I'm so sorry to hear about that girl who went to school with your brother! I couldn't imagine anything happening to anyone that young! You see, my Brother is 14, I couldn't imagine…

**LadySaint**: Thanks! Your friend talks to Tom Felton? No fair! Oh how I'd love to meet and talk to him! It would be so AWESOME! He seems like such a nice person. Too bad you didn't get to try out for Harry Potter! That would've been awesome! Especially if you got a part, and you could always say 'I was in Harry Potter!' That would be cool…and I just read your story! It's excellent!

**BlackTearsOfDarkness:** Yes it's so sad. It relates to one time in my life as well. But thank you so much for your review! Yes, it's funny you started and ended with two totally different emotions. Hee hee:D

_To everyone, thank you so much for reading-even if you didn't review. Please review this time! Even if you just put two words? But thank you SO MUCH for reading! It makes me feel so good that people read my stories! If you like this one, you people can read my other stories. I like my other ones, you might not, but I do. Well, have a good rest of the summer! I might or might not update on this too fast, I've got a trip to California coming up…I can't wait! Bye! -Jenn _


End file.
